


Hot as Ice

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Central City is in for a heat wave. Barry has to find ways to cool down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot as Ice

Here’s the thing, Barry loves his apartment. 

It’s only a ten minute dash to work. Five if the lights are in sync. It’s on the same rail line as STAR labs which makes commuting to see Cisco and Caitlin a breeze. And view, it’s beautiful. He gets to see the sun rise up over the harbour from his balcony every morning. It would be great except for one thing, the apartment is a sauna in the summer without A/C. 

A/C that Barry should have gotten when they were having a special at Lowe’s but instead put it off and bought baseball tickets to treat Iris and Joe when Central City’s Diamonds were up against Coast City’s Angels. 

So now Barry is melting in an inferno of heat and humidity. He even called the building super about the heat because it seemed hotter than last year. The squirrelly maintenance guy who usually fixes Barry’s apartment offhandedly mentioned something about a furnace issue but then left for two weeks vacation. So Barry is melting.

He’s already sweated through his t-shirt and he's probably rank. With a decisive plan, Barry rinses out his mop bucket from under the sink and fills it with blessedly cold water from the kitchen tap. It takes an eternity to fill the bucket but when it’s full of precious icy water, Barry makes a b-line to his balcony. Once he’s outside, he dumps the whole bucket over his head. 

The noise he makes is down right obscene and Barry doesn’t care because he’s blessedly cool. He is prepared to bask in this bliss forever but there’s a dry cough to his left which causes him to startle and drop the bucket. 

Outside on his side of the balcony is Len Snart, Barry’s ridiculously handsome neighbour. 

“Just cooling off,” Barry grins as to somehow explain his soaked frame but as every second passes, Barry is aware of how his white t-shirt is sticking to his chest in a super unflattering way. He probably looks awful with his shirt plastered to his chilled frame and his hair matted to his head.

Len looks like he’s swallowed a lemon, which isn’t doing wonders for Barry’s self-esteem but it’s not the first time that Barry’s embarrassed himself in front of his neighbour. At least this time he has a valid excuse. 

“I have to go,” declares Len and Barry’s never seen his neighbour look so out of sorts. 

Must be the weather.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on my [tumblr](http://swingsetindecember.tumblr.com/). i'm sorry i'm super rusty at writing fic


End file.
